


Young folks

by boredbyreality



Series: Station: Warsaw [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Polish AU, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/pseuds/boredbyreality
Summary: Hux thought this was going to be yet another summer evening spent sitting on their balcony with Millie purring in his lap and Kylo playing on his guitar in the background. Oh, how wrong he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [generalpallor (ThatBoyOliver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBoyOliver/gifts).



> Once upon a time me and [@kxlorren](http://kxlorren.tumblr.com/) were working on a Polish AU for Kylux, and I still have bits and pieces of it saved. Our Hux is trans af and I thought that this ficlet will be a good contribution to the [Trans Tuesdays](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/tagged/trans-tuesdays) thing I have going on over on tumblr, hence me posting it today.
> 
> Dedicated to Wiktor, because he’s simply the best.

The day has been long and tiring, the air way too dry and hot to stay outside for long, especially considering the heat wave that has held the whole of Warsaw in its tight clutch over the past week, making everyone’s lives quite miserable. Luckily, the temperatures were to drop soon as thunderstorms and heavy rain were forecast for the following days. Hux wanted to take advantage of the sunny weather while it lasted but didn’t want to burn himself in the process, and so they have settled on their small balcony for the evening like they’ve been doing for the past few days, Millicent following in their tracks and curling herself on the pillow she dragged the day before behind the palm in the corner. Hux leaned back in their enormous pink bean bag chair, homemade peach ice tea in hand, looking past his knees at Kylo as he sat cross legged with his back against the railing, gently strumming on his guitar. The summer breeze was blowing Kylo’s hair in his face every few seconds but the man refused to tie it up as he normally did, shaking his head violently every time it got in his eyes. Hux suspected that he must have lost all of his hair ties again already, despite Hux having bought him a whole new pack a week before.

'Can I play you something?' Kylo asks suddenly, and Hux finds himself frowning. Ren never asked that question before, nowadays usually simply breaking into song as soon as he could think of one he wanted to play, be it something new or one of his old favourites that Hux had listened to countless of times by now, probably enough to play them himself. At Hux’s quizzical look Kylo smiles brightly, and Hux decides to play along. He nods.

The first few chords come out a bit wobbly. Kylo stops, shakes his head, takes a deep breath and mutters something under his nose, clearly frustrated with himself. Hux smiles, thinking back to the time when Kylo first played for him, all shaking fingers and unsteady voice, barely audible over the sound of the guitar, afraid of being ridiculed for his song choice, for his performance, for how he felt for Hux. Hux surprised him by sticking with him to see that night through, despite the threat of his father punishing him for it the next day. It was the first time he stayed overnight at Kylo’s place since they became friends, and later they both agreed it was nothing like what they have expected from a night spent together in bed with Kylo’s parents out of the house. They talked about the silliest things as the hours passed, and Hux kept assuring Kylo that he wouldn’t disappear, no matter how far things went. He was playing with Kylo’s hair and would kiss him whenever Kylo started to object. By the time they finally fell asleep Kylo was smiling, holding Hux’s hand as they laid on his bed, warm and cozy under the blankets.

Kylo’s uncertainty in using his own voice was all but forgotten now, the both of them bold and unapologetic about their actions and who they became. Hux never bothered with wearing trousers around their apartment anymore, foregoing his shirt as well in the summer heat, and Kylo didn’t even think before he would randomly start singing, much to Hux’s delight. Kylo’s voice was lovely when he sang.

Kylo pushes his hair out of his face and starts the song over again, steadies the rhythm and pushes his fingers harder on the frets, and sudden realisation dawns on Hux. This wasn’t part of Kylo’s usual repertoire, which most of the time didn’t stray too far from Led Zeppelin, Hozier, and the bubbly pop songs from the top of the charts that Kylo somehow managed to turn into beautiful acoustic pieces.

Hux knows this song, knows it like no other, and he can feel his heartbeat speeding up. Is it in anticipation or fear, he cannot tell, the line between the two way too blurred at this point.

' _All dressed up, and nowhere to go, walking the streets all alone_ ,' sings Kylo, his voice flowing through the warm air between them, sending goosebumps down Hux’s arms and legs and becoming the only thing Hux’s senses can register. It envelops Hux completely in its velvety sound, deep and warm and oh so familiar, and it makes something inside him shift and shatter. He knows there is no coming back now. By the end of the first verse he has to put his mug down, his hands starting to shake too violently to hold anything up, not to mention not spilling the tea that still fills his cup. When Kylo smiles up at him while singing the chorus Hux feels his chest constricting, his breath coming in short pants.

He doesn’t realise he’s been inching closer and closer towards Ren this whole time, now nearly toppling out of the bean bag chair as Ren moves on with the song and starts singing the bridge, giving it all he’s got, his voice clear and loud and reverberating so strongly somewhere deep within Hux.

_'Oh, you should have **had a father** , you should’ve been a **son**! Should’ve been gone from here years ago, you should be living a different life!'_

Kylo changes the lyrics, and it fuckin’ hurts, and suddenly Hux is on the floor, full on sobbing, only partially aware of Ren tossing the guitar onto the chair behind him and grabbing onto Hux, holding him close, kissing Hux’s hair and smoothing his hands down Hux’s back.

'Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Hux, pumpkin, I’m so sorry,' Ren mumbles, clinging onto Hux, letting him soak his t-shirt with his tears.

Hux’s breath is ragged, his body wrecked by heaving sobs, and he physically cannot explain to Ren that he shouldn’t be sorry, that those aren’t bad tears, that Hux is grateful, that this is catharsis, and he is full of relief at finally being understood, feeling that Kylo truly knows him. Once he manages to steady his breathing enough to speak words come spilling out of his mouth, about how much this means to him, about how he feels, what this stupid simple song got him through, and how important and amazing it is that Kylo would sing it to him and understand.

And Kylo smiles, shyly, still a bit unsure and insecure because of the reaction he got for his singing, but Hux just laughs, brushing the tears away from his face with the sleeve of his oversized jumper, and asks him to play it again. And this time, he sings with Kylo.

They shout it out loud at the top of their lungs for everyone to hear, scaring pigeons from nearby balconies and making Millie run back into the apartment. The breeze pushes Kylo’s hair into his mouth every now and again and he sputters it out, much to Hux’s delight. He is laughing, toes curled against Kylo’s calves where he’s sitting cross legged on the balcony floor, Ren’s eyes so warm as he looks at Hux, brilliantly lit up by the setting sun, and Hux thinks that this is something worth living for.

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs mentioned are [Young Folks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbgfapOvcOQ) by Peter Bjorn and John, and [True Trans Soul Rebel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vKIS444WQ4) by Against Me!


End file.
